Ultraman Mebius
by Moritaka1900
Summary: Naruto died but he is reborn as Ultraman Mebius! Read as Mebius journeys through the Shinobi World and becomes a Ultra-Legend!
1. Infinity 1: You're Ultraman Mebius

Infinity 1: You're Ultraman Mebius!

_-Ultraman Mebius opening song-_

**On a sunny day, Naruto Uzumaki failed his graduation test and this allowed him to be manipulated by one of his 'sensei', Mizuki, to steal the Forbidden Scroll and in doing so, his dark unknown secret is known and a new legend has appeared!**

"Hey, brat! Do you know why the villagers hate you?" asked Mizuki.

"No, don't listen to him, Naruto!" shouted Iruka.

"You're the Nine Tailed Demon Fox!" shouted Mizuki.

Naruto just stood there shocked to the core. Unable to move, Mizuki threw a windmill shuriken at Naruto. Iruka tried to get in front of Naruto but it was already too late.

**In M78 Universe**

"That boy has the Nine tailed fox in him. We were right on time to save that boy's body and take away his burden as well as give him a family that he wishes. Mebius, will you copy this boy's body and take it as your own. You may suffer the same way this boy has been treated but it's for the world's best interest. Protect the Earth with all your heart" Said Ultra Father.

"I got it. I will be going". Said Mebius as he raises his left arm to show the Mebius Brace.

"Go forth, young hero! Go to that planet we treasure, Earth!" commanded Ultra Father.

And a new Legend was born!

**AN: Sorry, this is short. This is just a prologue. So, I'm just getting started.**

**Also, I'm still rewriting Ultraman Nexus: The Last Dunamist so it will take a while until the first five renewed chapters come up.**


	2. Infinity 2: Elite Genin!

**Infinity 2: Ultraman Mebius! Elite Genin?!**

_-Ultraman Mebius opening song(voyager version)-_

Back on the Shinobi World: Earth, Milky Way galaxy

Naruto then, got up and looked around him. What he saw was a windmill shuriken heading right towards him. Then, all of a sudden, he summoned the Mebium Brace on his left arm and quickly used the Mebium Slash to destroy the shuriken.

"What?!" exclaimed Mizuki, who was shocked beyond belief even Iruka was shocked to see that Naruto destroyed the shuriken in a single move.

"So, you're the one who tricked this boy into stealing that scroll" said Naruto as he pointed towards the scroll which lied next to him.

Mizuki was still shocked and only nodded his head. All of a sudden, Naruto disappeared and went behind Mizuki, knocking him out in a flash of a second. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, watched from his office on his crystal ball and was shocked to the core that Naruto turned different.

'_I have to get Inoichi to look into his mind just to be sure' _thought Hiruzen.

Naruto then, picked up the scroll and left wordlessly to the Hokage Tower to return it.

The Hokage Tower, Konhagakure

Naruto entered the Sandaime's office only to have the ANBU restraining him and seeing Hiruzen with Inoichi Yamanaka, one of the members of the Intelligence Division.

"What is this?! What's happening?!" shouted Naruto.

"Who are you? And what have you done to Naruto?! The Naruto we know wouldn't have destroyed the shuriken and effortlessly knock a chunin level ninja out. We are going to this man to look into your mind and see what you're hiding. Proceed, Inoichi." Said Hiruzen as he waved his hand to proceed the mind reading.

"**Shintenshin no jutsu" shouted Inoichi as he slumped at the same time as Naruto.**

**Mindscape**

"_Let's see what you're hiding here" said Inoichi to himself._

_As he went through Naruto's memories, he found that the memories have been altered (AN: so he thought). He was then, enveloped in light and was transported somewhere else in Naruto's mind._

"_What is this?" asked Inoichi._

"_This is my mindworld, Yamanaka san" a voice said._

_Inoichi turned around to see a giant with a vertical diamond shaped blue light crystal. _

"_What are you? Are you the Kyuubi?" asked Inoichi stunned to see a giant being._

"_No. I am not the beast. I am an Ultraman. More specifically, Ultraman Mebius." Said Mebius._

"_Mebius, what happened to the Kyuubi?"asked Inoichi._

"_After Naruto 'died', we took his body and extracted the beast so that it can be turned to the light we have in my homeworld. Right now, I'm using the boy as my disguise form for this world. As Naruto is currently healing deep inside his mindworld, I take over his body for now." Explained Mebius._

"_Will the boy be alright" asked Inoichi._

"_Yes, he will be. He will also be receiving my memories after we merge with each other at a later time. For now, he needs to recover and train with his parents in his mindscape" said Mebius._

_Inoichi was shocked, "his parents..?"_

"_Yes. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, I believe." Said Mebius._

_Inoichi was too stunned to ask any more questions and Mebius saw it all._

"_I can see that you're shocked. Come another time and we can talk later."_

_Inoichi just simply bowed and released the technique._

**Back in the Real World**

Inoichi got back up, still shocked from what he learned.

"Well, Inoichi what did you found out?" asked Hiruzen.

"I found something beyond the impossible. I met a Ultraman. He is called Ultraman Mebius!" said Inoichi.

The Sandaime looked shocked and for a good reason. He heard of the legends of Ultraman that has been passed down from one kage to another. Hashirama Senju, the Shodai Hokage and Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage, have met Ultramen personally and decided that the young generation should learn about them.

"ANBU, release Naruto and get him back up on his feet" commanded Hiruzen.

Naruto was released and got up. He looked at Inoichi and the Sandaime. Seeing the Hokage's shocked face, he decided to explain everything. Mebius as Naruto told everything to the old Hokage and how he was in Naruto's body.

"This is beyond everything I've seen or heard" said Hiruzen as he rubbed his temple.

"Well, because of this Mebius, we have to officially rank you as the first Elite Genin of your generation. Hope you don't mind." Said Hiruzen.

Mebius nodded and understood.

"Understood, Hokage sama. Well, I shall go then" said Mebius. He exited the Hokage's office with a flash of yellow light.

This shocked the two men in the room. They haven't seen that yellow flash since 13 years ago.

"Was…that…?" asked Inoichi in a trembling voice.

"Yes. The Hiraishin no jutsu." Finished Hiruzen with a flabbergasted face.


	3. Infinity 3: Team 7 enters!

**Infinity 3: Team 7 enters! Dinozaur enters the stage!**

The next day, Naruto/Mebius got up from his sleep and went to the Ninja Academy. Mebius was surprised to see so many young potentials. Seeing the young ninjas took him back to the days when he was in the Ultra Academy, where he was taught by Ultraman Taro.

As Mebius sat down next to Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan (if you count Itachi, that makes two), two girls came into the classroom. One was a blonde haired girl with blue eyes and another was a pink haired girl with emerald eyes.

"Yes, I came first, Ino pig" shouted the pink haired girl

"Damn it, Sakura." shouted Ino.

The pink haired named Sakura came over to where Mebius was and shouted, "Move Naruto-baka! You're in the way of true love between me and Sasuke-kun!" (AN: this story in naru/saku pairing so I'm building to that at the moment so at this time, she's a fan girl…ugh)

"Sorry, Sakura-san. I shall move for you." Replied, Naruto shocking the whole class. Naruto normally would've called Sakura with the 'chan' suffix but he didn't. Also, he moved willingly. This shocked everyone even Sakura.

Iruka came into the class and saw that the class was quite for today which surprised because they were usually loud.

"Congratulations on becoming a ninja! From this day, I'm no longer your sensei, you are now put into teams along with your jonin instructor. Team 1" announced Iruka.

(AN: I'm not going to announce the team as they will be the same as the canon)

'_So my team is Sasuke san and Sakura san. I hope I can be on a very good term with them.' _Thought Mebius.

Mebius then, sensed something coming down to Earth and will be in Konoha soon.

As Mebius was in his thoughts, the rest of the team went and Team 7 was the only one left in the class.

**Two hours later**

Mebius had his eyes closed for two hours and then, it snapped open all of a sudden.

"Sakura san, Sasuke san, please return to your home immediately. I have to go." Said Mebius as Naruto. Mebius then, rushed to the academy roof and saw a monster coming from the sky. The monster was called Dinozaur and he landed near Konoha's wall and started to destroy the Village.

Using its tongue slicer and organic missile, it rained destruction to parts of the village. The shinobis of the village tried in vain to attack the monster.

Meanwhile, Naruto then, raised his left arm and summoned the Mebium Brace and slid his right hand over it. As he slid it, the crystal on the brace began to glow and Naruto raised his left arm up and shouted a word.

"**Mebius!" **(AN: look up an episode of Mebius on YouTube and see what the transformation sequence is)

As he transformed, he was unaware that three people saw him, his team.

Then, a flash of light appeared in front of Dinozaur and it dissipated. Only to reveal Ultraman Mebius at his full size, facing him. The whole of Konoha was shocked! They never thought to see another Ultraman arriving on Earth.

"No way…"said Sakura, shocked.

"Naruto is Ultraman?!" said Sasuke, who was also shocked.

'_You'd be proud of him, sensei' _thought Kakashi.

Everyone in Konoha cheered Mebius on to defeat Dinozaur. Dinozaur decided to attack Mebius with his tongue slicer but it was cut off by Mebius, who shot his Mebium Slash.

_-Ultraman Mebius Opening song starts-_

Dinozaur was then, furious at this. It then, started to shoot off his organic missiles and Mebius leapt to the sky, dodging the missile and delivered a sky kick to the head. This attack made Dinozaur fall over as Mebius jumped away. Mebius then, charged at Dinozaur and grabbed the monster to send him away from the village. Mebius then, prepared for his final attack as his colour timer went red. He raises his left arm horizontally and puts his right hand over his brace. He then, made his left arm go vertical and let his right hand slide over the brace. Each of his hand then, began to glow gold as he raises both of his arms over his head, forming an infinity loop. He then, put both his arms in a cross shaped and sent out his Mebium Shot. The attack then, hit Dinozaur on the head and destroyed it in an explosion.

_-Ultraman Mebius opening song ends-_

Mebius was victorious! Everyone then, cheered in joy and hope. Mebius then, flew away from Konoha. Sakura and Sasuke stood shocked to see that Naruto was Ultraman and has defeated Dinozaur when shinobi couldn't.

'_wow, I think I might have to change my mind about Naruto' thought Sakura._

'_That is the kind of power I need. Why did the dobe get it?! I must train more!" thought Sasuke angrily._

"Hey guys!" shouted Naruto, who looked innocent. He then, looked at the shocked faces of Team 7.

"Naruto, you've got a lot to explain" shouted Team 7 in unison. Naruto then, sweated and ran with Team 7 hot on his heel.


	4. Infinity 4: The Bell Test

**Infinity 4: Explanation and Test**

_-Ultraman Mebius opening song-_

**The next day, 24 hours after the battle**

As Mebius is being 'interrogated' by his team, Kakashi Hatake looks on as he remembers the words the Sandaime told him

_Flashback Jutsu (Furashubaku no Jutsu)_

"_Listen well, Kakashi. A being named Ultraman Mebius has taken over Minato's son for now. Minato's son is 'dead' but in reality, he is merely resting inside his mind, training with Minato and Kushina." Explained Hiruzen._

_Kakashi looked shocked. His single eye widened as he digested the information from Hiruzen. He was also, bewildered as his sensei's own son was used as a host for an Ultraman._

"_Kakashi, do you realize that if Mebius is here, that means something terrible is going to happen and we're going to need all the help we can get" said Hiruzen_

_Flashback Justu end (Furashubaku no jutsu owatta)_

'_Naruto, you really do deserve to be Ultraman Mebius' thought Kakashi._

Meanwhile, Naruto has been tied to a pole on training ground 7 while being bombarded with a range of questions such as "Why do you deserve that power? It should be mine!" and "What's it like to be Ultraman?" Thankfully, Mebius was saved by Kakashi, who cut the ropes with a kunai.

"That's enough you two. I think Mebius is tired from your questions and his battle with that huge monster." Commanded Kakashi

Mebius only nodded in agreement. He was just tired and wanted to rest from his battle.

"All right, you two have already introduced yourself to me during the battle. So Mebius, it's your turn." Said Kakashi

"Hai! My name is Mebius as you know. Or it's known as Naruto Namikaze, the son of the Yondaime Hokage. I like making friends and working together with comrades. I dislike anyone, who tries to terrorize Earth and its people. My dream is for Naruto to be Hokage and to defend the Earth with my life and power." Said Mebius

"Good intro, Mebius. I'm not going to test you as you're above the levels of the other two. So you can just watch them." Said Kakashi with an eye smile

Mebius nodded and sat down against the pole he was tied to. He watched Kakashi's bell test and knew what he wanted them to do, thanks to Minato's information.

(AN: I'm not going to go through it. Same as the canon, only Sasuke receive 'Sennen Goroshi' and Naruto isn't in the test)

"Well you both failed the test. I'm giving you guys one final chance. Mebius, don't even think about feeding them. I'm going to get my own lunch from the dango shop" said Kakashi in a commanding voice

Mebius then, ate some of his lunch until he heard two stomach growls that came from his teammates. Mebius then, stood up and used the Mebium Slash from his brace to cut the ropes that held the two young genins. As they got up, they saw Mebius handing them their lunchboxes.

"But Kakashi sensei said to no feed us." Said Sakura

"I know he said that but to abandon a comrade isn't right in my book. That wouldn't make me an Ultraman. It would make me be like the darkest warrior I know, Belial. So in order to battle darkness, we must be united!" said Mebius

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and at Mebius. They knew that his words struck true and even Sasuke seems to have a heart to listen to the young Ultraman's conviction. So they took their lunch and ate.

'_That went well. Seems Mebius is understood my aim' though Kakashi_

All of a sudden, a smoke filled the area and Kakashi came out of the smoke, looking very angry.

"**YOU….**pass" said Kakashi with a hidden grin and an eye smile.

Mebius as Naruto smiled and knew they had succeded.

"Congratulations! Team 7 is officially a team! Meet me tomorrow at 7" said Kakashi

"Minato says that if you're late, I should let him take over Naruto and burn your collection of Icha Icha" Mebius said with a grin

Kakashi sweated a lot and said in a pleading tone, "Sensei, please don't! I will not be late! Not one minute late!"

Mebius then relayed the message from Minato, "Good!"

Team 7 then, went to their respective homes and slept. Meanwhile, Naruto transformed into Mebius and went up to space to have a view on Earth.

'_Ultra Father, I shall protect the earth with all my heart' thought Mebius as he looks on._


	5. Infinity 5: Wave Mission part 1

**Infinity 5: The Wave Mission part 1! Twin Tails enters the stage! Who is Tsurugi?!**

**Moritaka1900: Hey, sorry guys! I have been relaxing after a huge amount of revision for my GCSEs in Britain. Now I'm back and ready to continue my Ultraman Mebius story. **

**Naruto: You are so going to deserve a Rasengan right now! You made your readers wait!**

**Moritaka1900: Aaaah! Nooooo! Please have MERCY!**

**Naruto: Rasengan!**

**Moritaka1900: AAAAAAHHHH!**

**Naruto: We now begin. Also, Moritaka doesn't own Naruto or Ultraman. If he did, we are doomed.**

_-Ultraman Mebius opening song-_

In just one month, Naruto and the rest of Team 7 trained and did boring D-rank missions. Naruto did not complain but the rest of his Team apart from Kakashi did.

Sakura learned from Mebius that Naruto was the former jinchuriki of the Kyuubi as the Nine Tailed beast itself was sent to M78. Sakura grew out of her fangirlism by training with the blood clone of Naruto, which was then controlled by Kushina, Naruto's mother. As Sakura trained, her chakra reserves went on par with Naruto with his and his parent's help. She also, gave up on Sasuke seeing that he was cold hearted and pursued Naruto instead.

Sasuke, on the other hand, demanded that Mebius hand him his power but Mebius refused. Sasuke would pester Mebius into fighting him but Mebius again refused as there was ban to harm humans even when in human disguise. Unless Mebius was given permission but he didn't get any permission yet.

Naruto, inside his mindscape, trained with Mebius and his parents. He then, became proficient in seals, Hiraishin no jutsu and the Rasengan. He even created the wind version of the Rasengan, Rasenshuriken. Naruto, unofficially, became the youngest Kage level shinobi in Konoha. Naruto became smarter and stronger. In fact, he's smarter than Shikamaru.

Kakashi watched as Naruto trained inside his mindscape through meditation all the while thinking about why Mebius chose him to be the host. On the bright side, he was glad that his sensei was inside of Naruto.

Team 7 then, came into the mission hall to pick up a new mission.

Naruto said, "Jiji, dad said that he thinks I'm ready to handle A-S rank missions."

Sandaime Hokage and Iruka knew that Minato was inside of Naruto. So it was no surprise. Only Sasuke was the confused person in the mission hall.

"Well, yes. I expected that but if you can hear me Minato, what is your's and Kushina's assessment on Team 7? Are they ready for a C-rank mission or not?" asked the old aged Hokage.

Minato then, took over Naruto's body with his permission and said, "I think so. Apart from Little Kakashi (which earned him an anime tears from Kakashi and him saying 'I'm not little!'), Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke isn't mentally ready."

Sasuke became angry that he wasn't deemed ready by everyone.

"I am ready. I want to prove myself ready!" said Sasuke.

Everyone then, looked at Naruto, who was still Minato. Minato then, closed his eyes and sighed.

"Alright, if Sasuke says that he's ready then, Team 7 will take a C-rank mission. However, if you get out of line Sasuke, I'm ordering not as Naruto but as the Yondaime Hokage since I'm sealed in Naruto. I'm ordering Kakashi to seal you into a storage scroll for the rest of the mission." .Said, Minato as Naruto, sternly.

Sasuke was shocked to hear that the Yondaime Hokage was in Naruto. He accepted this, not wanting the angry Hokage on his back.

**Wave Country, near the shore**

A woman came up at the shore and licked her lips hungrily. She then, sent a purple aura into the ocean and onto the ocean floor. She turned to leave but was stopped by Itachi Uchiha. He then, looked at the woman with a straight face before brandishing a small blade. He then, sent a golden ray at the woman but the woman evaded it. As Itachi turned, he sent another ray only for the woman to disappear. He then, put his blade away and walked away from the shore.

**Konohagakure**

Team 7 then, escorted their mission: Tazuna, the bridge builder. As they went, Naruto was twirling his Hiraishin tri-prong kunai, Sakura was reading a book on fuuinjutsu, Kakashi was reading his Icha-Icha and Sasuke was…well, brooding.

"Tazuna-san, did you say that this mission will only be bandits right?" asked Naruto. Tazuna nodded nervously.

"Then, why do I see two Kiri-nins in that small puddle?" asked Naruto.

The two Kiri-nins then, came out of their puddle and tried to kill Naruto but unfortunately, Naruto threw his tri-prong kunai earlier and disappeared in a yellow flash. He then, formed two blue sphere and hit the two nins with a yell.

**Rasengan!**

The two nins then, spiralled away and hit the tree. Naruto then, inspected the two unconscious missing nins.

"Tazuna, you lied to us. This isn't a C-rank mission. This is more of a A-rank mission. A mission only me and Kakashi-sensei is ready for. Sakura may be my level but she lacks a bit of experience. Sasuke isn't ready as well. So want to explain why you lied to the Hokage and my sensei?" asked Naruto, coldly.

Tazuna then, recounted the story of Gato seizing the country and controlling it.

"If I build the bridge, this means that his shipping will stop and all the trade will go through the bridge instead." Said Tazuna.

Naruto then, weighed the pros and cons. He then, came to a decision.

"Alright. Tazuna, We will continue but the payment must come after you have prospered once again." Said Naruto.

Tazuna was grateful for this and the team continued.

Meanwhile, deep in the sea….an eye just opened.

Team 7 then went on a boat to reach the mainland of Wave Country and continued on foot. Suddenly, Naruto threw one of his normal single kunai to the bush and out popped a white rabbit.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. You shouldn't have frightened the poor rabbit." Said Sakura.

'_This is strange…the colour of the rabbit's fur isn't right for this type of season. This must mean it has been captured for some use of a sort.'_

Kakashi then, yelled "GET DOWN".

Out of the blue, a swirling water surge out only to be expelled by Naruto's _**Futon: Renkudan**_ technique. Everyone then, saw a man standing on the sea.

"You must be Momochi Zabuza, Kiri missing-nin and one of the Swordsmen of the Mist." Stated Kakashi.

Zabuza was about to say something until the water rippled violently and bubbles were forming behind him. Zabuza leapt away from the source of the bubble and in front of Team 7. Out of the water came a monster!

"**Pwaah" yelled the monster.**

The monster had two tail arms on the top, two glowing spot and the head was on the bottom.

"TWIN TAIL?!" shouted Naruto, who was shocked to see the monster.

The monster then, went forward to get to the team and Zabuza.

"Hmph, this is no problem for an Elite Uchiha like me" stated Sasuke with confidence as he did the hand seals for the Gokakyu no jusu.

"Sasuke, stand down!" shouted Kakashi but it went to deaf ears.

_**Katon: Gokyaku no jutsu!**_

The fireball was fired and hit Twin Tail. But it didn't have any effet as Twin Tail used its tail arm to bash Sasuke out of the way. As the tail came, Sasuke was too stunned to move until a shout came.

**Mebius!**

A glow of light went in front of Sasuke and blocked the tail. Using the tail to swing Twin Tail away. Out of the glow came Ultraman Mebius!

Mebius then, signalled the group to move away with his hand. As he adopted his fighting posture, Twin Tails came to face Mebius. Mebius then, kicked Twin Tail and grabbed its tail arms to try and swing the monster on the land rather than the surface of the water but the head of Twin Tail bit Mebius's leg and caused Mebius to cry out in pain and release the arms. The tail arms then, lashed on Mebius, hitting him with powerful whips. The head then, let go of Mebius and slid away. Mebius was now down on one knee as he was in pain. Twin Tail was about to advance until two figures cut its tail arms. Mebius saw this and he saw Kakashi slicing one with the Chidori while Zabuza cutting one off with his zanbatou. Seeing this opportunity, Sakura then told Mebius "I deduced from the files you gave me that the glowing spots are his weakness. If you send out the Mebium slash, it can cause him great pain!"

Mebius nodded to Sakura and sent two of his Mebium Slash at its glowing spots. The results was expected. Twin Tails was now in considerable pain. Mebius then, prepared his Mebium shot and destroyed Twin Tail with it!

As Mebius prepared to fly away a tail flew and wrapped around him. Mebius saw that the tail came from another monster.

Sasuke saw this and prepared to attack until he saw Itachi. Seeing him, he prepared to attack until Itachi glew blue and shot to the sky.

Mebius struggled as the monster revealed a set of of jaws on each of its side. Seeing this, Mebius tried to escape until a blue specium ray shot out from the sky and cut the tail. The monster cried out in pain. As the blue glow of light came down, it revealed a blue armoured figure with a brace on its right arm.

The monster then, said in a deep voice **"Tsurugi"**

The figure known as Tsurugi then, made a blade out of his brace and shot out a blade slash only for the monster to disappear. Tsurugi then, looked around to find the creature but it was in vain. Mebius looked at the blue giant, wondering why he had a brace similar to his. Tsurugi then, looked at Mebius. Then at Team 7. Sasuke was shocked to see that his brother became a blue giant. Tsurugi then, raised his right arm up and flew away. Mebius then, looked on and had the same question everybody else had.

'_Who was that blue giant?'_


	6. Infinity 6: The Reiyonix appears!

**Infinity 6: Wave Mission part 2! Killer Bee the Reiyonix! Gomora makes an appearance!**

_-Ultraman Mebius opening song-_

As Team 7 journeys on, Sasuke was silent while Naruto and Kakashi were talking to one another.

"Who was that giant, Mebius?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't know. But he had a brace similar to what I have. The monster said that his name is Tsurugi. However, this doesn't give me enough clues" Replied Naruto.

As the two experienced shinobi talked, Sasuke's thought was on Itachi. Tazuna seemed to be silent as well and Sakura was reading a scroll that Naruto allowed her to read from his library in his compound.

As for Zabuza, he disappeared but not before saying that he will be back to finish his job.

As the group went on, a man with sunglasses and a tattoo embedded on his left shoulder. Also, he has a hitaite signifying that he's from Cloud.

"Yo, guys! I've been looking for a beast with two tails. Heard where it was but not where it's seen" rapped the man from Kumogakure.

The group just sweat dropped at the sight of a man, who's rapping is terrible.

Naruto spoke up, "We just defeated that monster. Why?"

"Ouch! Didn't get any actions for me and my beasts!" rapped the man.

"What, beasts? Don't tell me…..are you a reiyonix?" said Naruto, who was wide eyed at the implications.

Team 7 and Tazuna were the only ones confused. All of them had the same thought.

'_What's a Reiyonix?'_

"Yes, I am a Reiyonix, the only one on Earth. I am the mighty Killer Bee and this is my beeeaassst!" said Killer Bee as he raises his fist and behind him game a monster with two horns and scaly skin on the front.

"G-G-G-Gomora?! You control Gomora?!" shouted Naruto.

"Yes but not only him. I can control the beast within me. And my other pals, Eleking and Litra! Whee! Shouted Killer Bee with a lot of enthusiasm.

Naruto and the others sweat dropped even more at the sight but at the same time, in awe that a human could control a mighty enemy. Naruto then, came up with an idea.

"It seems that I sense another monster coming towards Earth. In exchange for your help in this mission, You can control the monster coming soon." Said, Naruto.

"Cool with me and my beasts. We love another one in our group" Bump fists with me, bakayaro-konoyaro! Rapped Bee.

Naruto did it and a temporary team member has entered the fray.

**Elsewhere in Wave Country**

Itachi Uchiha wondered about the shores of the country, looking at the slowly disappearing sun.

'_Just you wait, Borgal. I will kill you to avenge the Planet Arb' _thought Itachi.


End file.
